


How Do Sisters Work?

by facethestrange



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, The Addams Family (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Drawing, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/pseuds/facethestrange
Summary: Anne has been adopted by the Addamses. She gets to wear pink dresses with puffed sleeves (who exactly said that redheads cannot were pink, and why would you listen to them anyway?), write to her heart's content, and even decorate small parts of the living room.And Wednesday is slowly getting ready to admit that she's a huge fan of Anne's stories.
Relationships: Wednesday Addams & Anne Shirley
Comments: 15
Kudos: 66
Collections: Crossworks 2020





	How Do Sisters Work?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tablelamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tablelamp/gifts).




End file.
